Harry Potter meets Sherlock
by slytherinrules1801
Summary: In this short story, an adventure of Sherlock Holmes turns into a meeting with ‘The boy who lived’. The rather short, open ending results in a hilarious accident.


**Harry Potter meets Sherlock Holmes**

It all began on a gray autumn day as Sherlock Holmes and John Watson were just leaving their loft, getting into the taxi. They were going to a new client who lost his daughter in the woods near an institute which had a very ominous name, the Baskerville Institute. John was not aware of the dangerous adventure the two detectives had ahead of them. Where as Sherlock was quite aware that this was much more than a boring institute.

On the other side of the country Harry Potter and his friends, Hermione Granger and Ronald (Ron) Weasley, were in a forest trying to get away from the dreadful Death Eaters, who were continuously trying to kill them. They had been on there way to find the second Horcrux. They had the first one, the ring of Tom Riddle's grandfather, Marvolo Gaunt. They were on there way to Tom Riddle's childhood house, when the Death Eaters appeared. They were running until Harry noticed the cup that he had won in his fourth year at Hogwarts. They stopped as soon as he reached the cup. Hermione asked, "How did that get there?" "Its a Portkey lets just get out of here." Harry answered quickly. So they all put their hands on the cup and they were gone.

At the same time, Sherlock and Watson had arrived at their motel, had met their client, and were now on there way to the woods, in which the client's daughter went missing. The whole way Sherlock and Watson were having a childish argument over the legend of the Hound of the Baskervilles. Sherlock had said that the legend is true but a little different than the way it is told in the books. Watson on the other hand did not believe that the legend is actually true in anyway. They stopped in the middle of the woods. As the client was pointing down to a cave sort of place down below them.

The client was just about to talk as Harry, Ron, and Hermione, appear at the edge of the cave. Ron looked up at Sherlock. He was rather surprised that he was looking at the world's best detectives. He had read all the adventurous stories of the very famous Sherlock Holmes and his partner John Watson. Harry was also amazed. He wasn't allowed to read anything while he was staying at his Uncle Vernon's house, but he had heard of Sherlock Holmes while he was talking to Ron and Hermione about their summer vacation. As he was thinking Ron suddenly burst out, "BLOODY HELL!" Harry and Hermione could not keep themselves from laughing. Sherlock on the other hand was not as amused as the three friends. Sherlock was more confused. "Who are you and what are you doing here?" he asked quickly. Harry stopped laughing and said, "Hello! I am Harry Potter and these are my friends Hermione and Ron. Where are we anyway, we just came here with this portkey for no real reason actually except for the horcrux which we are probably not going to find here anyway because Voldemort would have never hidden it here anyway unless he were that stupid to let the portkey take us here." Sherlocks expression went from "confused" to "ultra confused." "What are you kids talking about? We are in a regular forest in Great Britain. You kids should go home and stop causing trouble, it's getting dark and we will not take any responsibility if anything should happen to you." John said. Since it was already pretty dark and there was fog coming out and to be honest it was the perfect place for a horror film. Ron suddenly burst into an extraordinary scream of fright. He pointed his hand at Johns face or so it seemed until they looked past his face and saw an enormously big hound. The client started to scream, and continuously repeated, " That beast took my daughter...it took my daughter." But in all that fright, the funniest part was that Ron actually wet his pants. But this so called beast must have gotten very bored with the screams of fright, so that it ran away after a few minutes. By the time everything was settled down again, Ron was hovering in a tree and John was trying to hold himself up, because he was the "tree" Ron was hovering in.


End file.
